Multiprocessor systems are becoming more and more common. Applications of multiprocessor systems include dynamic domain partitioning all the way down to desktop computing. However, this broader use of multiprocessor systems is providing system administration issues. For example, if, while a system is online, a processor needs to be removed or replaced or if capacity needs to be increased or decreased, various issues arise. One such issue is when a processor to be removed or reallocated to a different partition happens to be a platform interrupt target. Removal or reallocation of such a processor that is a platform interrupt target can prevent such interrupts from being processed properly, and potential unwanted system downtime. Thus, although multiprocessor systems provide benefits of increased processing bandwidth, multiprocessor systems are not flexible enough to handle varying demand and system serviceability requirements.